


Spellman Sisters

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Reader Insert, Riverdale, imagine, readerinsert - Freeform, riverdaleimagines, sweetpea - Freeform, sweetpeaimagine, sweetpeaimagines, sweetpeaoneshot, sweetpeaoneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Sweet Pea xFem!SpellmanReaderRiverdale x Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Crossover.Word Count: 776Warning: None.Written: November 19th, 2020Posted: November 19th, 2020Summary: The reader is Sabrina Spellman’s secret sister. Swearing she’d never step foot back in Greendale, she goes against all odds to save her friends.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Spellman Sisters

“I…I don’t know, Harvey.” You shrugged as you at on the edge of Sweetwater River. 

“Come on, Y/N/N.” He nudged your shoulder slightly with his. “It’ll be fun. Besides, we haven’t had any Harvey, Y/N, time lately.”

Turning to face your friend, you gave him a knowing look. “Harvey. There’s a reason for that. Look what time it is.”

Harvey’s lips became etched in a frown. He knew you had a point. 

You and Harvey were only able to hangout certain days of the week during certain times. Usually, it being early mornings on Sunday’s.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he shook his head slightly. “I know.”

“How’s my sister doing?” You questioned, attempting to lift the conversation. 

“She’s…She’s good.” Harvey grinned. “She’s like the unofficial leader of Baxton High.”

You giggled. “Sounds like my sister.”

“She misses you.”

“I doubt that. She probably doesn’t even notice that I’m gone.”

The sound of passing cars, interrupted Harvey from responding. 

“I…I guess that’s my cue.” 

You nodded in agreement. Meeting with Harvey was always a good start to your weeks. It made you a little sad that it was always for an allotted time, but you’d take what you could get. 

Sighing, you both stood up retreating to your respected vehicles. Driving to through the South Side, you decided to pay a few Serpents a visit. 

“Juggie.” You called through the door. “Open up.”

Jugheads groan could be heard through the door. “What are you doing up at Seven AM on a Sunday?”

You shrugged happily in response. “Watcha doing?” You asked rocking back and forth on the balls of your feet. 

“Shutting the door in your face.”

You chuckled. “I’ll just keep knocking.”

“You know, I think Sweet Pea might be awake.” Jughead called through the door.

Rolling your eyes, you knew for a fact, Sweets wouldn’t be up, but you went to his trailer anyways.

Knocking on the door, you were met with a very groggy Sweet Pea.

“Hiya, Sweets.”

“What the hell are you doing here so early?” He grumbled.

“I thought I’d pay you a visit.”

“Whatever.” He responded, too tired to give you a decide comeback. Sweet Pea moved away from the door leaving it open and inviting.

Walking into his trailer, you quickly toed off your shoes, before venturing into his bedroom. Lifting the covers, you crawled underneath, laying on your side. Sweet Pea promptly threw his arm around your waist, as he tugged you back into him. Your friends often classified your relationship with Sweet Pea as a ‘Flirationship,’ not quite a friendship and not quite a relationship.

“You smell good.” Sweet Pea mumbled into your neck.

Quiet giggles fell from your lips. “That’s sweets. So do you.”

A yawn escaped your lips, as your eyelids grew heavier and heavier, as you welcomed the warmth that radiated off of Sweet pea. 

The sound of someone banging on his front door startled both of you awake. Jolting from your sleep, you were surprised that you had fallen asleep.

“Sweet Pea!” The voice called. “Open up!”

Groaning, he got out of bed to open the door. 

Jughead, Toni, FP and Fangs all filed into his living room. Mirroring Sweet Pea’s actions, you got up to join your friends. 

“We have to go to Greendale.” Toni spoke. 

You had just caught the tail end of the conversation, but you heard enough to cause ice course through your veins, as fear washed over you.

“No!” You exclaimed. “Er…I mean..”

“Why don’t you want us to go to Greendale?” Jughead questioned raising his eyebrow.

You scoffed. “I’m sure you’ve all heard the legends of Greendale.”

“No?”

Sighing, you pinched the bridge of your nose. “You…You can’t go there.”

“You’ve made that abundantly clear.” 

“It’s basically Hell on earth!” You argued.

Jughead snorted. “Everyone thinks that of every small town.” He rolled his eyes.

“No, you don’t understand. When Lucifer fell….He landed in Greendale.”

“So?”

“So, that means that Greendale is basically a portal….Portal to Hell.” Your voice trailed off.

“How do you know so much about Greendale?”

“I…I just do, okay?” You rushed out. “You don’t know what dangers are lurking there.”

“And you do?”

“It’s complicated.” You shrugged nonchalantly. 

“No way, you don’t get to drop a bombshell like that and then clam up!” Jughead raised his voice.

“I-”

You were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking. Sweet Pea let out a sigh, before opening the door.

“I’m looking for Y/N.” 

“Uh, Y/N? It’s for you?” Sweet Pea spoke in confusion, gazing at you over his shoulder.

Meeting him at the door, you gasped to see who was on the otherside.

“Aunt Hilda?”


End file.
